Current mapping and navigation services for mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) can give real-time directions using dedicated mapping applications. Such mapping and navigation services may combine map information from a number of publicly-accessible sources, such as satellite imagery, aerial imagery, street maps, panoramic street views, public transportation system, and routing services, and business listing services. For example, the panoramic views can be obtained by cameras mounted to vehicles driven on public roads. Some mapping and navigation services may also provide indoor map of public places, such as airports and shopping malls. However, private areas are generally not open to collection of mapping data by commercial mapping and navigation services. For example, commercial mapping and navigation services may not be permitted access to the interiors of private properties (e.g., hospitals) to obtain map information. Hence, such mapping and navigation services may not be available to an individual who visits a private property. And, even if mapping and navigation services are provided by the private property, the individual's mobile device may lack a corresponding mapping application used to access the mapping service offered by the private property. In some situations, the mobile device may be a feature phone (e.g., a flip-phone) that lacks any capability to download or execute the mapping application. In other situations, the user may be unable to obtain the mapping application. For example, downloading applications may not be permitted by the terms of the individual's cellular telephone service. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for providing mapping and navigation services to individuals whose mobile devices lack a mapping application used to navigate such non-public areas.